Anything, Anytime
by billybobnad
Summary: Tesla existed to serve his master, his Nnoitra-sama. No matter what the request.


He was born to belong to his Nnoitra-sama. He was his servant and thus, he would do what he was told. Anything he was told, at anytime.

This often included bringing him food, cleaning his clothes, cutting his hair when it got too long and so on. Menial tasks that he felt nothing toward doing. He didn't like doing as they were boring and Nnoitra-sama might be displeased with the outcome which would make him stressed. But, he didn't hate doing them either as more often than not he would complete them in a satisfactory manner. In these circumstances, Nnoitra-sama would offer him a little praise to keep him there but would quickly distance himself by adding on a "bitch" or "Jack-off" at the end to keep the distance and clearly outline the status between him and his man-servant.

As always, he was happy to serve him. Tesla was walking down the tall, white hallways of the building where the Espada slept. He was on his way to Nnoitra-sama's room trying not to look like the fact that any of the top ten Arrancar could jump out of any of these doors and decide to kill him on a whim scared him a little.

He was mentally counting the doorways to the room he searched for. He wouldn't get it wrong, he had made this journey many times before and would probably make it without even counting. Probably, but he wasn't about to take the risk.

The blonde Arrancar eventually made it to his master's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Nnoitra-sama? May I enter?" he spoke through a small jar in the door from where he had opened it a bit so that he could hear him.

"What do ya want?" Tesla was able to take that reply as a 'yes, you can come in' and slowly entered the dark room. His room was pretty bare. Although he liked to keep it tidy. A double four-poster bed with starched-white sheets situated happily in the middle of the room with a desk on one side and a white sofa on the other.

"I've just brought you some clean clothes and bed sheets, Nnoitra-sama." He answered and he made his way toward the white chest of drawers behind the door where all the textiles were kept.

"Whatever, just shut the door behind ya, yer lettin' the light in and take off ya zanpakutou, I don't want ya putting holes in my clothes, brat." He said while watching the smaller frame of his fraccion, he was lying in the middle of the bed, without shoes and without a shirt.

Tesla leaned his sword against the wall and begin putting the things away. He knew what was coming. He was only asked to put down his weapon when Nnoitra was bored or horny. Either way, it meant sex for him.

So silently, so that Tesla couldn't hear, he snuck up behind him and grabbed the back of his collar and roughly pushed him into the nearest wall. He was horny. If he was just bored then he would have just shouted him over to the bed. This meant that he would end up with a couple of bruises but he didn't mind. He never did.

Other members of the Espada's fraccion often complained about sexual abuse from their employers but Tesla never did. Not only did he consider it his duty to please Nnoitra in whatever way he wanted but most of the time, he enjoyed it. He liked being gagged or tied up or when his Nnoitra-sama didn't prepare him before he entered him. In all honesty, he loved his Nnoitra-sama and would do anything to serve him.

Nnoitra ripped apart his followers shirt apart to reveal his slightly tanned chest and proceeded to slip it off to show his matching arms and neck. As his shoulders were forcefully pushed against the wall, his master kissed him on the mouth and licked his bottom lip. Then, Nnoitra bit the younger's bottom lip and pulled so that he had to open his mouth while the Quinto Espada slipped his long, serpentine tongue into his waiting mouth and explored the wet caverns that he found.

Pulling away for breath, he panted and licked and nipped up to Tesla's ear lobe

"Don't put away those clean sheets, gonna need 'em soon." And with that, he grinded his erection into the blonde's growing one causing to pull a throaty moan from both of their throats.

Nnoitra chuckled at his subordinate's reaction and looked at him up and down before moving back to lie on his bed.

"Take yer clothes off and move closer, I fancy a show." Nnoitra laughed more and watched as Tesla removing all clothing starting with the gloves and finishing with his trousers with no underwear underneath (Nnoitra's orders for encounters like these).

"Well then, what yer waitin' for? Come kneel infront of me and start touchin' yerself."

A deep crimson blush settled across Telsa's cheeks. They had had sex plenty of times but he had never been asked to do this before. His Nnoitra-sama would just want to get his release and not to play around.

iBut I must do as I must /iHe thought to himself as he made his way to kneel between Nnoitra's spread legs.

Nnoitra watched him with his hands behind his head and eyes of a hawk as he perched himself on his knees and put a gentle hand around his surprisingly large shaft and started to pump himself.

His pace was steadily increasing as he was starting to thrust into his hand. Nnoitra watched as he brought his free hand up and put two fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. The site infront of him was so erotic that Nnoitra unzipped his own trousers as they were uncomfortably tight and began massaging his own swollen member.

Tesla couldn't help but notice this and took it as a sign that he was doing something right. He moaned his masters and brought the three saliva sodden fingers to rub on his erect nipples until they began as hard as his manhood. Moaning and thrusting, sweating and panting, Tesla was sure he was about to cum when-

"Bitch! Take my trousers off now!" Nnoitra-sama wasn't angry, just longing for his release.

"Y-yes… N-Nnoitra-sama…" He didn't want to take long, he just grabbed the hems and pulled. It was effective and done in one fluid motion, he also knew he wouldn't get wrong as he had done it before.

No sooner had the garment hit the ground when Nnoitra reached up and grabbed a fistful of the blonde's soft locks and pulled his head down so that he was face to face with his master's throbbing cock.

"Suck." Was what simply came out of his mouth and Tesla happily obliged.

He started by kissing the tip and working his way downward to his balls and licked them a few times before licking all the up the shaft and taking it in whole, eliciting a load gasp and moan from the older man. He stated to pull the blonde hair again in an up and down motion. The abused put his hands down next to his master hips to brace himself. He would not hold the hips down, that would earn a punishment.

Nnoitra lay back and grabbed hold of the other's head with both hands and started to thrust into his mouth violently.

"Fuck-… Urgh- Tesla…Oh god! I want more!" with that, he threw Tesla off with such a force that his naked body fell of the bed. As he made to get to his Nnoitra-sama, he pushed himself up onto all fours. Nnoitra took this as an opening, grabbing his hips with bruising force and thrust deep inside of his subordinate.

"AHHH- NNOITRA-SAMA!" The pain the burst through Tesla was unimaginable. It hurt so much, but it felt like a privilege coming from Nnoitra-sama. He wanted it again.

He got his wish. Nnoitra pulled almost all the way out and thrusted fast and hard inside his heat.

"YEA… Say my name AGAIN!"

"Uh-urgh Nnoitra-AH-sama-ah-Ah-AHH"

Nnoitra found that special spot inside of Tesla and pounded into as hard as he could. While Tesla could barely contain himself, he wasn't even being touched anymore.

"Nnoitra-sama-Ah I'm gonna AH cum AHH!" He just couldn't hold on anymore, he spilled his hot seed onto the cold chamber floor. His muscles inside of him spiraled and tighten milking his master of his seed deep inside his tight hole with a load grunting noise and spilling it down the backs of his legs.

Nnoitra grabbed Tesla's torn and discarded shirt and cleaned himself off of his own and his fuck's juices. He pulled on his shirt, trousers and pulled on a pair of boots and made for the door.

"Tesla, I'm takin' a walk, make sure this place is clean when I get back, will ya?" Tesla just nodded acceptance of his task from where was naked, panting, filthy and exhausted from the floor and said,

"As you wish, Nnoitra-sama."

So, what do think?

My first completed fic. I have tons saved on my banger computer waiting to be ended and submitted. Ha! Whatevs!

Comment PLEZ!


End file.
